


Fade

by Moonsnowrose



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, M/M, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsnowrose/pseuds/Moonsnowrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan disappears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade

_Like the wind a fragile memory disappeared ._

_'Alan! Alan!' Eric screams as_ _he was chasing Alan into the darkness._

_Alan then was covered with light . Eric reached out his hand_ _only_ _to grasp thin_ _air._

Eric woke up covered in sweat. It's been 5 months since Alan disappeared.

Alan who all of a sudden disappeared without a trace, the one whom his heart belonged to.

Until now he couldn't understand where Alan is. 

~

It's been months since Alan Humphries died. And Eric couldn't accept that fact created an alternate reality for himself where Alan just disappeared. Though he still can do his work well he sometimes get frantic when Alan gets mentioned. On the first two months after Alan's funeral. Eric kept on asking where he was or if anyone had seen him. 

After a while Eric seemed to accept that Alan was never to return so they all thought that he had accepted Alan's death, but after being AWOl for a few days William and Ronald decided to visit him.

When they got to his suite, the stench of death was rampant in the air. When they got inside they saw Alan's Scythe pierced Eric's chest. Near his body was a note.

_I found Alan. I will go to  where he is now. Don't look for me._

_E.S._

 


End file.
